Ta vie contre
by Dix-of-Universe
Summary: Konoha est tombé, Itachi est mort ainsi que Naruto.Pour qu'elle reste en vie, Sasuké propose un marché à Sakura...
1. Chapter 1

Hello me revoici avec une nouvelle fic Cette fois –ci je répond a un défi celui de Tsuzu, il ma vraiment plu donc tadaaaaaaaaaam !

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez que je puisse continuer

Bonne lecture

**Ta vie contre…**

Il fallait s'en douter, Sasuké ayant rejoint les rangs d'Orochimaru, Konoha se trouvait dans une position de faiblesse.

L'histoire nous dit que 3 ans d'entraînement ne furent pas suffisants à Naruto et Sakura…

Après avoir permis à son protégé de tuer une bonne fois pour toutes son frère aîné, Orochimaru découvrit un substitut au corps du cadet Uchiwa : celui de son grand frère.

Quelques jours après avoir prit possession du corps d'Itachi, Orochimaru, son élève et l'armée du sannin, prirent d'assaut le village de Konoha afin de le rayer de la carte.

Au cours de cette sanglante bataille, il y eut de nombreuses pertes, mais celle qui donna la victoire au serpent fut la pire.

Naruto est mort en héros après avoir encaissé trois chidori et supporté de nombreuses blessures au katana.

Voyant leur plus ardent défenseur à terre, de nombreux ninja de Konoha se donnèrent eux-mêmes la mort, d'autre se rendirent ou bien s'enfuirent le plus loin possible.

Quelques jours plus tard

Ce jour-là, Sasuké et Kabuto surveillaient la file de prisonniers de guerre quand quelque chose attira l'attention de l'Uchiwa.

- Kabuto ! Va me chercher se prisonnier !

- Oui Seigneur.

Le jeune homme fit sortir des rangs le prisonnier qui avait éveillé la curiosité de son jeune maître et sur les ordres de ce dernier le conduisit dans la demeure Uchiwa.

- Je suppose que tu ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai fait emmener ici…

Pas de réponse.

- Tu ne veux pas me parler ? Pourtant autrefois…

- Le passé est le passé ! Oui tu as gagné et après !

L'Uchiwa sourit, il adorait la mettre en colère.

- Sais-tu ce qui va advenir des ninjas fait prisonniers ? Ils vont être exécutés et tu en fais partie…

Il observa sa réaction, un sourire satisfait apparut, elle jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts.

- Que me veux tu ? Je suppose que tu ne ma pas fait venir pour me taper la causette !

Kabuto frappa la jeune fille qui, déjà affaiblie par les combats, s'écroula sur le sol glacé.

- Ne la touche pas.

- Mais Seigneur elle…

Kabuto se tut devant le regard meurtrier que lui lançait l'Uchiwa.

Son regard s'adoucit lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur la Kunoichi.

- Tu as raison, échanger des banalités n'était pas mon but premier. Non en fait j'ai un marché à te proposer.

- Dis toujours, de toutes manières je n'ai plus rien à perdre…

Sur un regard du jeune homme, Kabuto et les gardes présents sortirent de la pièce.

- C'est très simple ma chère Sakura, je te laisse la vie si tu porte mon enfant…


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou c'est re-moi Contente que sa vous plaise

Alors réponses aux reviews

Yuuko-hime, Tentoki, ViveNarutoetYondaime Hinata-chan et Hinoto : Voici la suite tant attendu mdr

Une fan : désolée je sais pas ce qu'il se passe j'espère que tu vas pouvoir y accéder

Yupi : Merci mais tu vas voir Sasuké n'est pas forcement celui que l'on croit

Serj : oui, malheureusement pour Naruto … je n'ai pas eu le choix mais bon… on verra ce que donne la suite ;)

Tsukushi-chan : Pour la réponse de Sakura faut lire mais il ne faut pas se leurrer, quand elle le veux c'est une vrai garce

**Ta vie contre…**

Plusieurs jours passèrent, Sakura seule dans une pièce sombre réfléchissait à la proposition de Sasuké.

_« Quel est le plus important ma vie ou mon honneur ? Ma vie je dirais mais Naruto ne l'aurais pas apprécié… Quand je pense que cette enflure a osé me demander sa ! Grrr ! j'ai envie de lui faire bouffer ses dents ! »_

Le bruit strident d'une porte rouillée que l'on ouvre la tira de ses pensées, un garde se présenta et la tira hors de la prison.

L'éclat du soleil lui brûla les yeux et c'est les larmes aux yeux qu'on la traîna devant son ancien coéquipier.

L'Uchiwa, plongé dans la lecture d'un parchemin interdit, délaissa ses activités lorsque la jeune fille lui fut amenée.

- Alors Sakura, quelle est ta réponse ?

- Comment oses-tu me demander une chose pareille !

- Ta vie contre un héritier, ce n'est pas la mer à boire, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Tu es immonde…

- Je prend sa pour un compliment.

Il se tourna vers deux servantes d'Orochimaru.

- Vous deux conduisez la dans mes appartements, qu'elle se lave et passe des vêtements convenable je passerait dans un moment.

Alors que les deux jeunes femmes emmenaient avec elles une Sakura terrifiée, Orochimaru qui avait suivi l'échange sorti de l'ombre.

- Tu l'aimes.

- Cela se voit tant que cela ?

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point…

Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'Uchiwa tandis qu'il reprenait sa lecture.

Appartements de Sasuké

Sakura se prélassait dans un bain de lait préparé spécialement pour elle, tout en se reposant, elle écoutait la discussion des deux servantes.

- Elle n'imagine pas la chance qu'elle possède. Jamais le jeune maître n'a autant d'égards pour ses prisonniers, d'habitude il les tue au moindre refus.

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais je suis certaine que cela cache quelque chose, tu as entendu apparemment en échange de sa vie il lui demande un fils.

- Il n'a jamais ressentit se besoin d'après Kabuto, se doit être a cause d'elle.

- Le maître amoureux ?

- Je…

Leur discussion fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'une troisième femme qui les congédia. Elle donna un kimono noir à Sakura une fois que celle-ci fut sortie du bain.

La jeune fille passa toute la journée avec la servante qui apparemment lui avait été attribué, cette dernière lui montra les changements effectués dans Konoha et c'est une Sakura aux bords des larmes qu'elle ramena dans les appartements du dernier Uchiwa.

Le soir venu, on monta un repas pour Sakura, la servante lui expliqua que pour le moment elle mangerait ici car le maître ne pouvait pas encore la recevoir à sa table.

Elle mangea donc avec pour seule compagnie les rayons de la lune.

Quand Sasuké monta se coucher, Sakura dormait déjà, il s'installa en silence près d'elle et s'endormit rapidement.

Le lendemain matin au réveil Sakura trouva que son oreiller avait une odeur familière, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle se rendit compte qu'elle était appuyée contre le torse de l'Uchiwa, les bras de se dernier refermés sur sa taille.

Elle se dégagea rapidement se qui eu pour effet de réveiller le jeune homme.

- Tu es très jolie quand tu dors tu le sais sa ?

- Fiche moi la paix !

Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain sous le regard de Sasuké.

Quand elle en sortit, le jeune homme finissait de s'habiller, il sortit de ses appartements souriant sur un baiser volé à la jeune fille.

Sakura frappa dans un oreiller qui explosa dans une gerbe de plumes blanches.

- Tu ne perd rien pour attendre tu vas voir je vais t'en faire baver !


	3. Chapter 3

Hello c'est moi je suis encore de retour aujourd'hui

Bon je met une réponse aux reviews et merci a ceux qui les ont posté :

Kitty333 : Merci j'espère que tu trouvera la suite tout aussi intéressante que le début

Tsukushi-chan : Sasuké est un personnage étrange qui passe de tortionnaire à gentleman on verra bien au fil de l'histoire

Faily06 : Merci beaucoup voici la suite

Kmile : Merci pour tes encouragements, voici la suite

Risa : voici la suite

Bonne lecture

**Ta vie contre…**

Sakura tint parole, pendant près d'une semaine elle mena la vie dure à Sasuké sous le regard amusé d'Orochimaru.

Un soir où elle l'avait mis dans une colère terrible, le jeune Uchiwa sortit dans le jardin pour évacuer sa colère.

- Tu es bien gentil avec elle Sasuké. Tu devrais sévir et peut-être que tu pourrais enfin lui faire cet héritier.

- Cette sale peste a de la chance, elle va voir qu'il ne faut pas pousser à bout un Uchiwa.

Il appela deux gardes et leur donna des ordres bien précis, il se renseigna sur les activités actuelles de Sakura et remonta dans ses appartements.

La jeune fille lui tournait le dos, elle était appuyée conte le montant de la fenêtre et observait la vie nocturne du village.

Sasuké s'approcha d'elle doucement et la prit dans ses bras.

- Tu te rappelle de notre marché Sakura, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas mais il la sentit frissonner.

- Si j'étais toi je ferais attention, il se pourrait que je me mette véritablement en colère et n'oublie pas, tout ninja qu'il soit, une femme reste une femme…

Sur ses mots il se détacha de Sakura et se rendit dans la salle de bain. La jeune fille tremblait de peur, il venait de la menacer. D'accord elle l'avait poussé à bout mais il fallait la comprendre être destiné à devenir la mère porteuse d'un traître n'était pas une vie de rêve !

Elle resta seule à réfléchir jusqu'au moment où Sasuké lui demanda de venir se coucher.

Cette nuit là, la jeune fille fit le plus horrible des cauchemars, celui de sa vie si elle continuait de tenir tête à son ancien coéquipier.

Quand elle se réveilla, Sasuké n'était plus là, il n'y avait plus qu'un mot à ses côtés.

_Prend en compte se que je t'ai dit Sakura, il y a des limites à tout et tu viens de les franchir. Arrête toi maintenant et ton honneur sera sauf ou bien continue vers cette voie et je serait sans pitié avec toi…_

Elle frissonna, en serait-il seulement capable ? Oui très certainement…

Elle se leva et s'habilla en regardant par la fenêtre elle sourit, les fleurs de cerisier venait d'éclore. Elle quitta sa contemplation et s'aperçut que la servante attendait.

- Pardonne moi je ne t'avais pas vue.

- Se n'est rien mademoiselle, vous êtes très jolie quand vous regardez les cerisiers vous savez.

La jeune fille sourit, très peu de personnes avaient de gentilles paroles pour elle, la plupart des femmes présentes au palais d'Orochimaru la regardait de haut et la méprisait.

- Mademoiselle, maître Sasuké vous a fait parvenir un présent.

- Un présent ?

Sakura prit le paquet rouge que lui tendait la jeune fille, elle l'ouvrit délicatement et découvrit un pendentif et une carte. Le pendentif était une pierre translucide s'apparentant au cristal taillé en forme de larme, la carte qui allait avec disait ceci.

_Je ne peut te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, mais accepte tout de même ce présent, il est pour toutes les larmes que j'ai pu te faire verser._

_Ce soir, pour toi j'aurais une surprise, en espérant que tu passes une journée agréable._

_Sasuké._

Malgré elle, la kunoichi se sentit sourire, il peut être ignoble comme très attentionné, se dit-elle.


	4. Chapter 4

Héhé c'est encore moi Deux chapitre d'un coup comme ça …

Par contre LEMON ! Faites gaffe c'est mon premier donc… voila dites mois ce que vous en pensez

Bonne lecture

**Ta vie contre…**

Sakura attendit patiemment le soir, s'occupant comme elle pouvait. C'est sur les coups de sept heures, qu'elle abandonna ses activités pour aller se préparer. Sur les conseils de la servante, elle enfila un grand kimono beige et remonta ses cheveux sur sa nuque. Lorsqu'elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain, elle se demanda pourquoi elle se donnait autant de mal pour lui.

Quand Sasuké vint la chercher, il était déjà prêt, il avait simplement mis le kimono traditionnel de la famille Uchiwa. En sortant de ses appartements avec Sakura il lança un regard de remerciement à la servante.

- Sakura, comme je te l'ai dit c'est une surprise donc il faudrait que tu ferme les yeux d'accord ?

- D'a… D'accord.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et Sasuké put l'emmener sur les lieux où sa surprise avait été préparée.

- Vas-y ouvre les yeux.

La kunoichi resta bouche bée… Sous un cerisier en fleur, une table avait été dressée. Dans les branches de l'arbre avaient été suspendus plusieurs lampions rouges diffusant une lumière tamisée.

Elle se tourna vers Sasuké les joues rouges.

- C'est pour toi, aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire non ?

Il lui prit délicatement la main et la conduisit jusqu'à son siège, ils dînèrent face à face discutant de tout et de rien.

Le dîner terminé, le jeune homme lui proposa une ballade près du lac qu'elle accepta de bon cœur.

Après avoir marcher quelques minutes sur les berges, Sakura s'assit dans l'herbe contemplant l'étendue d'eau.

- c'est tellement beau… murmura-t-elle

Sasuké la rejoignit, il s'assit près d'elle et ne dis mot.

Ils passèrent un peu de temps assis ainsi a ne rien dire profitant de cet instant qu'ils savait si rare.

Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive l'Uchiwa commença à jouer avec le kimono de la jeune fille. Elle posa sa main sur le bras du jeune homme qui sursauta à ce contact.

- Je t'ai fait peur ?

- Non, tu as juste la peau froide…

- C'est étrange pourtant…

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase, les lèvres de son interlocuteur l'avaient interrompue.

- Que…

- Tu parles beaucoup trop Sakura…

Il reprit possession des lèvres de son amie, la jeune fille relativement surprise oublia le contexte ainsi que le marché.

Les lèvres de l'Uchiwa délaissèrent celle de Sakura et descendirent le long de son cou et elle ne protesta pas lorsqu'il l'allongea sur l'herbe.

Lentement mais sûrement il lui ôta son kimono, le sien d'ailleurs ne fit pas long feu non plus. Tout en alternant caresses et baisers, ils se découvrirent mutuellement jusqu'à ce que Sasuké n'ôte les dernières barrières les séparant.

Quand il la pénétra pour la première fois, le cri de douleur fut rapidement remplacé par des gémissements de plaisirs…

Pour eux la nuit ne faisait que commencer…


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou c'est re moi, suite un p'tit bug le chap 5 est remis mais en entier cette fois :s encore désolée...

Voila la suite

Bonne lecture

**Ta vie contre …**

- COMMENT AS-TU OSE !

- Tu n'as pas dit non.

- JE N'AI PAS DIT OUI NON PLUS !

- Etrange je me souviens te l'avoir entendu gémir…

- LA N'EST PAS LA QUESTION ! TU T'ES SERVIE DE MOI COMME D'UN JOUET !

Sasuké ferma les yeux, elle allait trop loin.

- SI TU N'ETAIT QU'UN JOUET JE N'AURAIS PAS ATTENDU TOUT CE TEMPS !

- VRAIMENT ! ET QU'ESSAIS-TU DE DIRE QUE TU ES INNOCENT ET QUE JAMAIS TU N'AS TUE TON MEILLEUR AMI !

Ses mots résonnèrent aux oreilles de l'Uchiwa de nombreuses minutes, Orochimaru toujours de passage aux moments les plus hard vint « réconforter son élève ».

- Alors comme sa tu as réussi à l'avoir…

- Réussi n'est pas vraiment le terme approprié.

- Elle a l'impression d'avoir été violée, c'est normal.

- Comment cela ?

- Je l'ai entendue, elle s'était jurée de ne jamais te donner sa virginité…

- D'où les hurlements de ce matin… Je vais la tuer !

- Si tu la tues… Plus d'héritier… Et tant quelle n'est pas enceinte…

Le jeune homme sortit de la pièce furax, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il y ait un putain de problème dans ses projets !

Il la retrouva près de la stèle des morts au combat, caressant du bout des doigts le nom de ses parents.

Il essaya vainement de la faire revenir à l'intérieur sous risque de prendre froid, mais elle n'entendit pas raison.

Sasuké passa toute sa journée à faire divers comptes rendus pour son maître jusqu'à ce qu'une servante passa de force les gardes chargés de sa sécurité.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Elle s'est suicidée…

- QUOI !

- Près de la stèle des morts au combat nous l'avons retrouvée baignant dans son propre sang. Il y avait ceci près d'elle.

Elle lui tendit un papier.

_Tu croyais pouvoir me posséder tu as eu tord, maintenant que je suis partie bonne chance pour te trouver un héritier…_

_Bon baisers mortels_

_Sakura_

Sasuké sourit, c'est qu'elle est intelligente la Sakura…

- Ratissez la forêt de fond en comble, elle est encore en vie, retrouvez la moi je la veux avant demain matin !

Tout les ninjas disponibles partirent à la recherche de la jeune fille, laissant un Sasuké perplexe.

- Elle est intelligente cette kunoichi, dis moi Sasuké c'est une experte du genjutsu non ? Elle n'aura pas de mal à se cacher.

- Ses réserves de chakra ne sont pas infinies, elle sera épuisée bien avant l'aube…De plus nous ne savons pas à quelle heures elle est partie.

- Je ne regrette vraiment pas de t'avoir pris comme élève…

Du coté de Sakura

Elle courait encore et toujours plus loin, il fallait rejoindre un village allié, le plus vite possible.

Son bouclier faiblissait aussi rapidement que ses réserves de chakra, à peine elle avait aperçu un endroit où se cacher, qu'elle s'effondrait inconsciente…

Le soleil de ses doux rayons, vient chatouiller le visage de la jeune femme.

Le nez se plisse, et se cache sous la couette.

Un instant … comment sa la couette ?

Sakura ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans une chambre affreusement familière.

- Te voila réveillée, la suicidée revient d'entre les morts ?

- Vas te faire foutre !

- Sa dépend tu as une bonne adresse ?

- Je te proposerais bien quelque chose mais… tu risques de ne pas apprécier…

- Dis toujours…

- Les pouffiasses de ton palais son bien assez cruche pour te donner un héritier alors va les voir elles !

Sasuké sourit et s'allongea à côté d'elle.

- Oui mais si c'est de toi que je le veux cet héritier ?

- Oh Monseigneur Sasuké es trop bon, tu peut aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

Sur ses mots elle se leva et sortit dans les jardins laissant Sasuké seul dans la chambre.

- Hé bé c'est pas gagné…


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou me revoilà par contre pour ceux/celle qui on cru que Saku était mort au chap 5 faut aller relire car il y a eu un bug et le chapitre n'avait pas été mis complet. encore désolée bonne lecture...

J'ai un peu peur pour se chapitre parce que je n'avais pas véritablement d'idée donc si a l'avenir vous en avez une d'idée permettant a saku de lui en faire baver dites le je pourrais toujours l'inclure « se frotte les mains » gniark gniark gniark

**Ta vie contre…**

Sakura marchait rageusement, au hasard dans les couloirs du palais. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que se soit sur elle que sa tombe se genre d'ânerie, et puis depuis quand Sasuké s'inquiétait pour sa descendance ?

Elle secoua la tête, vraiment elle se posait beaucoup trop de questions.

Elle croisa des gardes qui non content de la déshabiller des yeux la sifflèrent au passage.

Déjà bien énervée à cause de sa « discussion » avec son tortionnaire, elle leur balança le coup de poing spécial Tsunade en travers de la tête.

- Marre marre marre ! J'en ai marre !

- Vous parlez toute seule à présent ?

Orochimaru venait d'apparaître devant elle, la faisant sursauter.

- Je ne parle pas toute seule je réfléchie à voix haute, nuance !

- Bien sûr. Dites-moi j'ai appris que Sasuké vous avait eue…

- Occupez-vous de vos affaires !

Il la retint par un bras alors qu'elle reprenait son chemin.

- Si j'étais vous j'irais voir une médic-nin on ne sais jamais, il se pourrais que vous soyez enceinte sans le savoir…

Il laissa la jeune fille seule, méditant sur les paroles du serpent.

C'est vrai elle n'y avait pas pensé, seulement il était trop tôt encore, dans une semaine peut-être qu'elle pourrait consulter mais d'ici là il faudrait surveiller les changements, si changements il y avait…

Trois jours c'était écoulés depuis son entrevue avec le sannin, les femmes du palais la regardaient de manière différentes comme dégoûtées.

Si c'était à cause de Sasuké, elle leurs laissait volontiers, mais elle était certaine qu'il y avait autre chose.

Un soir, au repas elle commença à voir trouble, elle ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que cela et continua son repas pensant que ça allait passer, seulement quelques minutes plus tard elle s'effondrait, prise de terribles tremblements.

- Sakura !

On la transporta chez le médecin le plus proche qui l'examina, résultat : elle avait été empoisonnée.

Heureusement pour la kunoichi, la dose ingérée n'avait pas été suffisante pour la tuer, seulement il fallait quelle soit au calme durant quelques jours.

Sasuké la raccompagna dans leurs appartements et convoqua toutes les personnes susceptibles d'avoir verser les poison.

Au bout de plusieurs heures d'interrogatoires, une petite fille s'avança près de l'Uchiwa et tira sur sa manche pour qu'il se baisse, elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

Il ordonna que l'on s'occupe de la petite fille, elle était désormais sous sa protection, puis il s'adressa aux gardes.

- Amenez moi, Shyna Kaeru !

La jeune fille fut traînée devant le jeune homme.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?

- Elle ne mérite pas toutes ses attentions ! Cette pauvre fille ne sera jamais à la hauteur ! Moi je vous ai toujours servie loyalement, et elle vous rejette et envoie paître constamment !

- Cette pauvre fille comme tu dis est certainement la seule qui soit digne d'être aussi bien traitée.

- Elle ne pourra jamais être la mère de votre enfant, elle refuse et s'obstine et signe ! Comment pouvez vous accepter cela !

- Peut-être que c'est cela qui m'attire chez elle, lui murmura-t-il.

Elle resta sans voix, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes devant le regard dur que lui adressait Sasuké.

- Je suppose que tu connais la règle, quiconque s'attaque à une personne sous ma protection au celle de notre maître est châtié.

Elle baissa la tête, retenant ses larmes.

- Tu seras donc…

- Rien du tout !

Sakura venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Met là sous mes ordres ! Je préfère l'avoir près de moi que morte !

Il lança un coup d'œil à la femme à terre, elle lançait un regard désespéré à celle qu'elle avait faillit assassiner.

- Bien… Elle sera donc sous tes ordres mais aux moindres manquements elle sera exécutée…


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou c'est encore moi je suis désolée pour mes chapitres, c'est vrai qu'ils sont courts mais j'essaye de faire du mieux que je peut Donc voila.

**Ta vie contre…**

- Ne te leurre pas, si je t'ai pris sous mon aile c'est que j'y vois mon profit. Si tu aime tant Sasuké tu vas donc pouvoir m'aider…

Sakura observa la femme qu'elle venait de sauver de beaux yeux verts, des cheveux roux et un visage rond. Elle serait parfaite pour le rôle que Sakura lui réservait…

La jeune femme lui donna une chambre et alla se coucher quelques minutes avant que Sasuké ne revienne.

- Tu es trop gentille avec elle, tu aurais mieux fait de me laisser l'exécuter.

- Non, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un d'autre avec moi, et puis je préfère l'avoir en vie pour la surveiller.

- Tu es au courant pas vrai ?

- Quelle excelle dans le domaine de la confection des poisons ? Oui.

- Tu es intelligente mais le poison n'aura pas d'effet sur moi…

- C'est ce que l'on verra…

Le lendemain, Sakura convoqua Shyna et lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait en tête, elle mirent tout en place pour la soirée envisagée et attendirent patiemment jusqu'au soir, fignolant les derniers détails.

Quand Sasuké arriva, il trouva une Sakura en nuisette, l'attendant un sourire aux lèvres.

- Que…

- J'en ai assez de résister, et puis je suis fatigué d'entendre ses femmes me dénigrer, Qu'elle sache une bonne fois pour toutes de quoi est capable une Ninja !

Sasuké sourit, intéressant.

- Donc tu as décidé de te rendre ?

- Oui.

Il ferma les yeux, et disparu de la vue de la jeune femme, dans la salle adjacente on étendit la cri étouffé d'une femme que l'on surprend. Il ouvrit la porte et poussa la servante dans la pièce.

- Que fais-tu ?

- Shyna tu peut rompre l'illusion et t'en aller, Sakura va m'expliquer son petit manège.

La servante au sol, reprit les trait de Sakura tandis que la Sakura sur le lit repris sa forme originale : Shyna.

- Bon tu m'expliques ?

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer.

- Pourquoi cette mise en scène ?

- Comment as-tu deviné ?

- Elle a utilisé le terme ninja, alors que toi tu aurais utiliser le mot kunoichi.

- Tu me connais trop bien.

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point…

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme, elle se releva d'un coup et s'éloigna de lui.

Il sourit, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire ? Autant passer aux choses sérieuses dès maintenant.

Il la plaqua conte le mur, lui retenant les deux poignets d'une seule main au dessus de sa tête.

- Que fais tu ?

- Je vais te refaire vivre notre première nuit…

Il activa le **Mangekyô Sharingan, il sentit Sakura trembler, bien sûr cette nuit elle ne l'avait jamais désirée…**

**Quand l'illusion fut terminée, elle se rendit compte que Sasuké l'embrassait.**

**Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la trait-il ainsi ?**

Quand l'Uchiwa la libéra, elle s'accrocha à lui.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais cela, murmura-t-elle. Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire sa.

- Parce que…

- Pourquoi… ?

La jeune fille se mit à pleurer.

- Parce que… Je…

- Dit le moi …

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge, alors que Sasuké la plongeait dans un semblant de sommeil…

- Tu aurais dû le lui dire Sasuké, ton obstination a ne pas lui dire que tu l'aime ne feras qu'empirer les choses.

- Elle ne m'aime pas, c'est sa qui me retiens si elle se montrait un tant soit peu agréable, peut-être que j'aurais le courage de le lui dire.

- En tout cas, après se soir, cela m'étonnerait qu'elle te tombe dans les bras…


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou me re voila Pour ce chapitre dites-moi ce que vous en pensez si sa vous plaît pas j'enlèverais (on va dire que je l'ai écrit tard le soir, les yeux à moitié fermé sur la chanson ain't effraid to die de dir en grey --)

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires et voici la suite

**Ta vie contre…**

Durant plusieurs jours Sakura évita soigneusement Sasuké, elle ne mangeait plus ni ne dormait dans la même pièce que lui.

Un jour, alors que Orochimaru et son élève réfléchissait à un nouveau plan d'attaque, Un Oni, esprit volage, vint leur rendre visite.

- Ses dix dernières années j'ai fait le tour des villages, et je me suis rendu compte que c'était à votre tour d'accéder à l'un de mes désirs.

Orochimaru soupira, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'un guignols vienne l'emmer… l'embeter pour une cruche raison (expression made in moi dsl ), aux moments où il était le plus occupé.

- Et que voulez-vous ?

Sasuké venait de prendre la parole.

- Une femme.

Sasuké passablement énervé, accompagnait son visiteur au travers des innombrables couloirs qui composait le palais d'Orochimaru.

- Vous pouvez retourner auprès de votre maître, je ramènerais celle que j'aurais choisie.

Sasuké murmura un « trop aimable » et se tira sans demander son reste.

Quelques heures après, on entendit des hurlements furieux. L'Oni avait trouvé la femme qu'il souhaitait mais au vu des cris cette dernière n'était pas du tout d'accord.

L'esprit la jeta au sol, juste aux pieds de Sasuké.

- C'est elle que je veux !

- Non.

La voix pourtant calme et posée avait claqué tel un fouet aux oreilles de l'esprit.

- Comment cela non ? C'est elle que j'ai choisie donc je l'emmène.

Sasuké ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

- Cette jeune fille nommée Sakura m'appartient.

- Je n'appartiens à personne !

Un bruit sec résonna dans la pièce, Sakura se tenait la joue à l'endroit même où l'Oni l'avait claquée.

- Je disait donc, c'est elle que j'ai choisie donc elle vient avec moi, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

La dernière chose qu'entendit la jeune fille avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut Sasuké hurlant son prénom.

Quand elle se réveilla, Sakura se trouvait aux côtés d'un très bel homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

- Je te plais ainsi ? J'espère en tout cas car désormais tu vivras avec moi pour toujours…

- Vous… vous êtes l'Oni ?

Il lui sourit d'un air entendu, puis claqua des doigts. Deux vieilles femmes apparurent et « s'emparèrent » de Sakura afin de l'habiller.

Les recherches qu'entreprit Sasuké durèrent 3 longs mois. Il réussi à trouver la demeure de l'esprit grâce à un vieil homme dont La fille avait été enlevée par l'Oni.

Arrivé devant la demeure, il se rendit à l'évidence, il ne pouvait pas entrer et réclamer la femme qu'il aimait, l'Oni lui rirait au nez.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le hurlement strident d'un vieux portail que l'on ouvre, l'Oni partait en chasse.

Une fois l'esprit hors de vue, Sasuké se rendit auprès de la jeune prisonnière.

- Je t'ai enfin retrouvée !

- Pourquoi es-tu venu, s'il te vois ici il va te massacrer, de plus ses chasses ne durent jamais bien longtemps.

Un grondement lointain se fit entendre.

- Il revient ! Vite cache toi !

Elle fit entrer Sasuké dans un long coffre où il pouvait aisément s'allonger.

- Me voilà de retour femme ! Quelle est cette étrange odeur qui flotte dans l'air ? On dirait celle de la chaire humaine.

- C'est la mienne.

- Non celle que je sens est différente.

- C'est la mienne ou peut-être celle de l'enfant que je porte…

Pendant que Sasuké s'étranglait de surprise dans son coffre, l'Oni, lui hurlait sa joie d'être père dans toute la demeure.

Toute la soirée il mangea et se soûla, et ce n'est qu'a une heure avancée de la nuit qu'il tomba ivre mort.

Sakura se précipita vers le coffre et fit sortir le jeune homme.

La kunoichi extenuée s'écroula dans les bras de son ami.

Une fois rentré au palais d'Orochimaru, Sasuké la coucha et organisa un système de sécurité au cas où l'esprit reviendrait.

Le lendemain matin, Sasuké véritablement inquiet la prit dans ses bras.

- Dis moi, ça me trotte dans la tête depuis hier soir.

- C'est par rapport à l'enfant ?

- Oui.

Sakura ferma les yeux et soupira.

- Je ne suis pas enceinte, loin de là. L'Oni croit avoir passé plusieurs nuits avec moi, c'est la seule chose qui soit.

- Comment ça il croit ?

La jeune fille se cala un peu plus entre les bras de Sasuké.

- Le genjutsu ou l'art de créer des illusions tu connais ?

Il sourit décidemment, il y en avait derrière ce grand front.

- Tu sais Sasuké, je n'ai pas oublié le Mangekyô. Ce soir là tu m'as vraiment fais mal, j'ai vraiment du mal à te pardonner.

- Je…

Légèrement embarrassé il remonta un peu les couvertures.

- Ce soir là, la colère l'a emporté sur la raison, bien que je sois conscient du mal que je t'ai fait j'espère que tu me pardonneras quand même car… je… je tiens vraiment à toi.

Bercés par la chaleur environnante, ils se rendormirent, Sakura blottie dans les bras du jeune homme.

Caché dans l'ombre d'un coin de la pièce, Orochimaru souriait, Sasuké était presque arrivé à lui dire qu'il l'aimait…


	9. Chapter 9

Bon me revoilà avec un peu de retard certes mais bon je suis de retour c'est le principal non ?

Bon on verra si celui-ci vous plaît et puis au pire… on efface et on recommence a la magie de la fanfic

Bonne lecture

**Ta vie contre…**

Le soleil caressa doucement deux corps endormis, enlacés comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Sous la chatouille des rayons lumineux un joli nez se plisse et tente de se cacher sous la couverture, peine perdue, l'autre corps n'est pas de cet avis et retire délibérément la couette.

Un grognement aussi doux qu'un ronronnement, des yeux qui s'ouvre, aveuglant.

Ils se referment aussitôt, préférant l'obscurité à l'agression du soleil.

- Monsieur, Mademoiselle, il est bientôt trois heures de l'après-midi, je pense qu'il est préférable que vous vous leviez a présent.

Deux paires d'yeux qui s'ouvrent d'un coup, l'une verte émeraude teintée de surprise, l'autre noire assoupie.

La kunoichi essaye de se lever mais deux bras puissants l'en empêche.

Avec un imperceptible sourire, elle souffle.

- Sasuké laisse-moi me lever je dois y aller, j'ai promis a quelqu'un que je viendrais l'aider.

- Tiens c'est Sasuké se matin, c'est plus baka ? Pas que cela me dérange mais…

Elle se dégagea gentiment, un véritable sourire aux lèvres cette fois.

- Sasuké no baka…

Durant le reste de la journée ils ne se virent pas, se ne fut qu'au repas du soir qu'ils furent en présence l'un de l'autre.

Ils dînèrent comme tout les soirs en présence d'Orochimaru qui dans le fond n'était pas un méchant homme. Sakura comprenait à présent le ressentiment qu'avait eu ce sannin envers Konoha. Par respect envers cet homme nous ne révélerons pas ceci maintenant peut-être qu'un jour il vous l'expliquerait lui-même… s'il ne vous tranche pas la tête…

Enfin bref revenons à nos ninjas…

A la fin du repas, Orochimaru les retint.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous demander.

Ils se rassirent en silence, le ton grave que venais d'adopter le sannin ne présageait rien de bon.

- Je ne suis pas seul à « gouverner » si je puis dire, je suis accompagné de deux conseillers et ses derniers m'ont posé un ultimatum.

- Que… quel genre d'ultimatum maître.

Comme vous pouvez le deviner Sasuké venait de prendre la parole, un brin d'angoisse dans la voix.

- Ils m'ont déclaré ce matin, en avoir assez d'attendre un héritier Uchiwa, qui 'arriverais peut-être jamais, donc ils exigent que Sakura soit mise enceinte dans les plus brefs délais sinon ils s'en tiendraient termes originaux du marché, à savoir… la mort.

- Ils n'ont aucuns droits sur mon corps !

Sakura venait de se lever brusquement, elle serrait tellement ses poings qu'un filet de sang s'échappa.

- Sakura calme toi, maître il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire ?

- Je ne peux pas faire appel à leur décision, mais…

- Mais ?

- Je peut la retarder d'une ou deux semaines mais pour cela… ils faut que vous y mettiez du votre.

Sakura lança un regard suspicieux au serpent puis un éclair de lucidité traversa les yeux de la kunoichi, et cela n'échappa pas à Orochimaru.

- Oui je vois que tu viens de comprendre ma chère Sakura. La seule manière de repousser l'ultimatum est de vous marier…

**Deux heures plus tard- appartements des deux shinobis :**

- Je ne comprends pas POURQUOI ils lancent un tel ultimatum !

- Sakura calme toi, ils le font car c'est ce que nous avions conclut tu te rappelle ?

- Oui mais…

A cours d'arguments, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit. Sasuké la regarda d'un air triste.

- Je te dégoûte tant que cela ?

La jeune fille releva la tête, surprise d'une telle question, surtout venant de l'Uchiwa.

- N… non bien au contraire.

- Alors pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ?

- C'est juste que j'ai à peine 19 ans et que l'on veut me marier.

- Tu te trouves trop jeune ?

- O… Oui.

Elle rougit adorablement, ce qui fit fondre les dernières craintes de Sasuké. Doucement il s'approcha de la jeune fille, il s'agenouilla et prit les mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes.

- Je ne suis pas tellement doué pour parler, mais aujourd'hui je m'y sens obligé. Je pense que même sans cet ultimatum je te l'aurait demandé un jour : Sakura Haruno, voulez-vous m'épouser ?

Se ne fut qu'un simple murmure au creux d'une oreille un petit mots de trois lettres, mais ses trois lettres allaient changer définitivement deux vies.

- Oui…


	10. Chapter 10

Merci pour vos commentaires

Voila la suite

**Ta vie contre…**

Seule dans ses appartements, Sakura réfléchissait. Finalement, la vie qu'elle menait n'était pas si affreuse que cela, bon c'est certain qu'elle devait donner un héritier, mais en regardant le bon côté des choses elle était toujours en vie, là était le principal.

Elle était bien traitée, Sasuké bien que soupe au lait, était plutôt attentionné.

Oui c'est surprenant, mais depuis quelques temps, elle avait pût remarquer, qu'il était doux, qu'il multipliait les petites attentions, et qu'il commençait à sourire.

Doucement, elle se leva et se dirigea vers les jardins, elle avait bien besoin de se promener seulement, elle n'arriva jamais à destination.

La jeune fille se réveilla, dans une cellule sentant le renfermé. Bien entendu, aucune ouverture, pour apercevoir où elle se trouvait et voir s'il faisait toujours jour, la seule source de lumière était deux torches accrochées à distance de sa cellule autant dire qu'elle ne voyait quasiment rien.

Des pas dans le couloir bordant sa cellule la tirèrent de ses pensées.

Un homme dont le visage était caché par l'ombre de la pièce entra dans sa cellule.

- Tu dois te demander pourquoi tu es là.

- Oui en effet, cela serait de bon ton si vous me le disiez.

- Nous t'avons enlevée afin de demander une rançon au sannin Orochimaru ainsi qu'à son élève.

Sakura, serra les poings, trop c'est trop ! Elle se leva brusquement et fit face à son geôlier.

- Non !

Il entrouvrit les lèvres de surprise, décontenancé par l'attitude la jeune fille, il l'interrogea.

- Qu… Comment ça non ?

- Non, vous ne demanderez aucune rançon !

- Et pourquoi donc ?

Il reprenait de son assurance cette fille l'affrontait, il adorait ça.

- J'en ai marre tout simplement ! Un Taré massacre mon village, son élève mon ancien coéquipier me laisse en vie juste pour avoir un fils, on essaye de m'empoisonner, un crétin d'esprit veux faire de moi sa femme et vous voulez me séquestrer ! Donc je…

L'homme l'interrompit par un baiser, avec un sourire sadique, il mordit la lèvre inférieure de la jeune fille jusqu'au sang.

- NON MAIS SA VA PAS NON ?!!!!!

- Si tout vas très bien…Je viens d'avoir une idée, au lieu de demander une rançon, comme votre ami Sasuké doit être en route, je vais vous prendre se que vous avez de plus cher.

- Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce qui m'est le plus cher ? demanda la jeune fille sur un ton des plus ironique.

- Votre virginité…

La jeune fille s'écroula de rire, vraiment il ne se doutait de rien le pauvre ! Enervé par le rire de la jeune fille, l'homme prit Sakura par le poignet et la tira hors de la cellule.

- Très bien, donc vous n'êtes plus vierge, ce n'est pas grave nous ferons sans…

La kunoichi perdit son sourire, il n'allait tout de même pas…

Il emmena la jeune fille jusque dans une chambre assez richement décorée, il la jeta au sol.

- Si j'étais toi je ne me ferais pas trop d'illusion, ce n'est pas parce qu'il va venir jusqu'ici, qu'il arrivera à entrer ! Par contre prépare toi, je reviens sous peu afin de te posséder comme il se doit !

Il sortit, laissant la jeune fille en proie à une terreur indéfinissable.

Sur le chemin menant à la demeure où la kunoichi était tenue prisonnière un homme courait à perdre haleine…

Deux heures étaient passées, deux longues heures durant lesquelles Sakura avait tout tenté pour s'échapper… en vain…

Assise sur le bord du lit dos à la porte, elle ne l'entendit pas arriver, elle se retourna lorsque des lèvres se posèrent sur sa nuque.

- NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS !

- Il va bien le falloir ma pauvre, je te l'ai dis je vais te posséder…

Sakura recula le plus possible et se retrouva acculée contre le mur. L'homme saisit son menton et l'embrassa violemment, en lui meurtrissant les lèvres. La jeune fille le repoussa de toutes ses forces et son geôlier amusé la plaqua contre le mur tout en lui maintenant fermement les poignets. Il les emprisonna dans un étau de glace, comme des menottes, empêchant ainsi la kunoichi de s'en servir. Kaori car c'était son prénom la regarda un instant se débattre en vain en appelant à l'aide, ça ne faisait que l'exciter davantage. Il lécha la gorge de Sakura et remonta vers l'oreille qu'il mordilla en lui glissant :

Ca na sert à rien, tu devrais le savoir ! Tu m'appartiens ! Tu es à moi !

Pour confirmer ses dires, le jeune homme passa une main derrière la taille de la jeune fille et l'attira brutalement contre lui, glissant ses mains sur le corps de la kunoichi. Sakura cria de terreur lorsqu'il la déshabilla et essaya encore de se dégager. Kaori la coinça davantage contre le mur et se mit à l'embrasser cruellement dans le cou, marquant même la peau fine et délicate, de suçons.

Alors même qu'il allongeait la jeune fille sur le lit, la porte explosa. Un jeune homme vraiment très en colère se tenait dans l'encadrement de la défunte porte…

Sasuké dont les yeux reflétait toute la cruauté du monde, mis à mort son adversaire en ayant prit soin de le faire souffrir le plus possible.

Une fois son adversaire mort, il chercha la femme qu'il aimait des yeux, il la retrouva à côté du lit, enroulée dans les draps, sanglotant et tremblant de peur.

L'Uchiwa la prit dans ses bras et la ramena une fois de plus chez eux…

Deux jours passèrent où Sakura refusait de sortir, ce ne fut que le soir du troisième jour, qu'elle accepta de faire entrer Sasuké.

Elle se précipita dans ses bras.

- Tu sais Sakura j'ai réellement eu peur pour toi.

- J'en ai assez, pourquoi as-t-il fallut que cela tombe sur moi ?

- Je… je n'en sais rien.

- Arrête de me mentir Sasuké, pourquoi m'as-tu choisie moi ?

- Parce que je…

- Dis le !

- Parce que je t'aime…

La jeune fille le regarda les yeux pleins de larmes, ne résistant pas à la tentation, Sasuké goûta aux lèvres de sa future femme.

- Tu dois me haïr de t'avoir fait souffrir juste pour trois mots…

- Non…

Il la regarda étonné, elle ne lui en voulait pas ? La vie valait vraiment la peine d'être vécue !

Au vu de l'heure tardive, ils se couchèrent. Sasuké sentit une tête se poser contre son torse.

Il ferma les yeux et commença doucement à caresser le dos de sa compagne.

- Il voulait me prendre ma virginité tu le savais sa ?

- Non…

Leur discussion était un murmure…

- J'y ai repensé sur le moment, j'aurais dû te le dire…

- De quoi ?

- Que l'homme qui m'a prit ce qui m'était le plus cher était l'homme que j'aimais…

Sasuké embrassa, la jeune fille. Au creux de l'oreille une demande qui fait sourire, une nuit qui ne fait que commencer pour deux amoureux qui ont fini par se trouver…


	11. Chapter 11

Voila le dernier (peut etre) pour ce week end Juste une petite question comment voyez vous la fin de la fic ? 

je tiens juste a remercier tout ceux qui m'on envoyé des reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira…

Ta vie contre…

La femme de chambre de Sakura entra en trombe dans la pièce et ouvrit précipitamment les rideaux éveillant brusquement le jeune couple.

- Mademoiselle, monsieur il faut absolument vous préparer, et cela le plus vite possible !!

- Que…

- La cérémonie va commencer !!

Pour le coup, complètement réveillée Sakura se releva à moitié nue et fixa sa gouvernante.

- Mais quelle cérémonie ?

- Celle de votre mariage…

Sasuké et Sakura sortirent à toute vitesse de leur lit, le jeune homme rejoignit son sannin a moitié mort de rire et Sakura sa femme de chambre qui l'attendait avec sa robe.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sakura arriva dans une salle aménagée spécialement pour la cérémonie.

Vêtue d'une longue robe nacrée, le visage recouvert d'un voile de satin blanc, elle avançait au bras d'Orochimaru en direction de l'autel.

Sasuké déconnecté en voyant arrivé sa future femme, mis près de 5 min a revenir sur terre.

Le prêtre qui n'était autre que Kabuto, commença la cérémonie.

Après deux longues heures de sermon et un Sasuké qui faillit étrangler l'un des sbires de son maître qui avait osé balancer une blague vaseuse sur le fessier de Sakura, vint enfin le moment d'échanger les alliances.

- Mlle Haruno Sakura, en vertu des règles ninja, promettez vous devant les Hokages de chérir Uchiwa Sasuké, dans la joie comme dans la souffrance, dans la vie comme dans la maladie et cela jusqu'à ce que la mort vous séparent ?

- Oui…

- Mr Uchiwa Sasuké, en vertu des règles ninja, promettez vous devant les Hokages de chérir Haruno Sakura, dans la joie comme dans la souffrance, dans la vie comme dans la maladie et cela jusqu'à ce que la mort vous séparent ?

- Oui…

- Bien, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Sasuké, un véritable sourire aux lèvres souleva le voile et embrassa avec tout l'amour dont il était capable, Sakura.

Un peu plus tard, lors de la soirée destinée à fêter l'union des deux jeunes gens, Sasuké et Sakura s'éclipsèrent quelques instants.

- Alors Madame Uchiwa ?

- Oui Monsieur Uchiwa ?

- Me pardonnez vous de tout ce que j'ai pu vous faire endurer ?

- Je ne sais pas, a vous de me dire si vous le méritez vraiment ?

- Je ne sais pas s'il le mérite vraiment mais vous devez enfanter sinon c'est la mort qui vous attend Madame Uchiwa.

Un des deux membres du conseil, sortit de l'ombre et toisa dédaigneusement Sakura. Il lui sourit ironiquement et retourna dans la salle.

Une larme coula le long du visage opalin de la jeune femme.

- Ce n'est pas pour eux Sakura, c'est pour nous. Peu importe ce qu'ils diront un enfant ne se fait pas d'un claquement de doigts. Si tu veux attendre quelques années, je saurais repousser l'ultimatum.

- Et ils me tueront…

- Qu'ils essayent, je t'ai, je ne te lâche plus !

Sakura se mit à rire. Elle enlaça Sasuké, ils rentrèrent dans la salle et s'assirent l'un à la droite l'autre à la gauche d' Orochimaru.

- Sakura ne vous en faites pas pour les menaces du conseil, je m'en charge…

- Merci…

- Vous n'avez pas a me remercier, après tout vous faites désormais parti de ma « famille ».

Il sourit à a jeune mariée et l'invita à danser.

La soirée passée fut agréable, puis la fête s'achevant, les jeunes mariés montèrent à leurs appartements.

Ce soir là, aussi bien moralement que physiquement, Sasuké et Sakura s'unirent.

Bien loin d'être terminés leurs soucis ne faisaient que commencer, l'obligation d'enfanter pour Sakura et la menace constante de la vengeance d'une femme trahie planait sur sa vie comme une épée de Damoclès…


	12. Chapter 12

Merci pour tout vos commentaires sa me fait vraiment plaisir

Donc voici le douzième chapitre de : Ta vie contre…

Bonne lecture

**Ta vie contre…**

Orochimaru contemplait les deux corps enlacés.

Le pire était a venir, si Sakura avait un enfant elle redeviendrait exécrable…comme toutes les femmes enceintes. Il n'y avait pas que cela qui inquiétait le sannin, les femmes du palais protestaient et jalousaient Sakura. Heureusement qu'elles ne savaient pas que c'était Sasuké qui l'avait retenue prisonnière sinon elles en seraient tombées a la renverse.

Orochimaru retint un petit rire et se dirigea vers la porte des appartements.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous si gentil ? Je veux dire… avec moi ?

Le serpent se retourna. Sakura réveillée le fixait les draps la protégeant de regards indiscrets.

- Il t'aime c'est le principal et puis… tu as du caractère et beaucoup de ressource. Tu mérites d'être heureuse malgré l'Enfer que j'ai apporté dans ta vie.

Elle baissa les yeux, rouge comme… prise en faute.

- En fait…je me sens plus libre, plus vivante maintenant qu'autrefois. Tsunade-hime m'empêchait de bouger ou de m'entraîner.

- Mais tu m'en veux de les avoir tuer.

- Pour certains oui, d'autres non…

Orochimaru sourit puis salua la jeune femme avant de se retirer.

Sakura se leva et enfila un kimono. Sans faire de bruit, elle s'assit près de Sasuké observant son visage endormi et … serein ?

Qu'elle se souvienne jamais auparavant l'Uchiwa n'avait arboré une pareille expression.

- Les gens changent et leurs sentiments les suivent, murmura-t-elle. Finalement c'est une bonne semaine qui s'annonce…

Jamais la jeune femme n'aurait pu imaginer passer une semaine aussi atroce que celle qui s'annonçait.

**Lundi**

Aux alentours de midi la jeune servant de Sakura, celle qui avait tenté de l'empoisonner fut retrouvée égorgée sur le lit de la jeune femme.

**Mardi**

Sasuké absent pour la journée, une femme du château, qui avait dissimulé son visage, aidée de plusieurs autres que la jalousie animaient enfermèrent Sakura dans la pire des geôle d'Orochimaru et la battirent avant de la laisser meurtrie jusqu'au retour de Sasuké.

**Mercredi**

On lui livra un panier de cœurs sanguinolents avec une lettre anonyme :

_Disparaît ou je te ferais disparaître…_

**Jeudi**

Lors de son recueillement, elle découvrit que son nom avait été gravé sur la stèle des morts au combat et qu'une gerbe a son nom y avait été déposée.

**Vendredi**

Elle fut attaqué par un serpent géant certainement un serviteur de Manda qui fut mis en déroute par Orochimaru avant que Sakura ne se fasse dévorer.

Le samedi Sakura ne sortie pas de sa chambre elle resta dans son lit a chercher qui pourrait bien lui en vouloir a ce point.

Quand Sasuké arriva le soir, elle se précipita vers lui.

- On ne peut pas dire que tu as eu une si bonne semaine que cela…

- C'est un euphémisme…

- Tu as encore mal ?

- Oui, mais je ne comprend pas… qui pourrait faire cela ?

- Une rivale ? « il sourit tendrement »

Sakura se détacha de lui et commença a tourner en rond dans la pièce.

- Je ne sais pas mais je sais que j'en ai ras le bol !!

- Aller calme toi, sa va s'arranger. J'ai demandé a deux de mes hommes d'enquêter et de trouver le coupable.

Sakura hocha la tête et se colla contre lui. Il l'embrassa et tout deux se retrouvèrent couchés se prouvant leur amour.

Non loin de là, une femme aux cheveux rouge et portant l'uniforme du quintet d'Oto réfléchissait a la suite et surtout a la forme que prendrait sa vengeance…


	13. Chapter 13

Voila pour ce treizième chapitre Alors vous avez toujours les mêmes idées pour la fin où votre avis a changé ? réfléchissez moi j'ai déjà ma petite idée

Bonne lecture.

_Enfant de lumière aux yeux de pluie que l'on profane  
Petit être de chair, que la vie condamne  
Cherche dans les étoiles, un chemin imaginaire  
Pour oublier tes peines, effacer sa colère._

Au clair de lune deux corps enlacés. Un quelle connaît que trop bien l'autre qu'elle semble reconnaître. Cette femme vient de lui voler son mari, d'un simple baiser son cœur est détruit. Vite elle s'enfui, dans sa chambre pour oublier, pour pleurer.

La femme du clair de lune sourit alors que le faux mari vole en poussière.

_Elle pleure, ils ont violé son âme petite sœur  
Pleure, l'entendez-vous  
Elle pleure  
Son esprit s'embrase et se meurt_

Il a bien essayé de savoir ce qu'il lui prenait mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint, des jours durant elle resta enfermée dans sa chambre à pleurer la traîtrise de Sasuké. Seule sa suivante, dans sa chambre avec elle, la réconfortait un sourire triste aux lèvres.

_  
Compter les secondes de toutes les nuits là dans le noir  
Elle voudrait mourir, pour renaître autre part  
Ecouter sa prière, entendez-vous son âme  
Remonter dans la lumière, quitter son corps de femme_

- Pourquoi me poignarde t-il ainsi ?

- C'est un homme… il ne pense qu'à lui. Ne vous inquiétez pas madame. Je suis qu'il aura une bonne explication ou tout du moins il a intérêt a en avoir une.

Elle pleure encore et toujours, elle qui avait finit par l'aimer.

_  
Elle pleure, ils ont violé son âme petite sœur  
Pleure, l'entendez-vous  
Elle pleure  
Son esprit s'embrase et se meurt_

Orochimaru dans un coin sombre de la pièce observe cette jeune femme détruite, une larme coulant le long de sa joue pour elle, pour le chagrin qui ravage son cœur.  
Elle refuse toute nourriture, les volets restent fermés et personnes n'a l'autorisation il l'a comprend cette petite femme trahie.Il s'approche d'elle doucement et s'assit près d'elle.Ses bras se referment sur ce corps agité de sanglots, tout en lui murmurant des mots de réconfort.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quelques jours sont passés, Orochimaru les a passés avec Sakura a parler a réconforter. Un matin il ouvrit la porte sur la jeune femme aux yeux encore un peu mouillés mais allumés d'un éclat déterminé.

_Tu ne m'en parles pas  
Mais au fond de ton cœur  
Je sais bien qu'il y a du chagrin  
Tu restes à la maison  
Tu ne veux plus sortir  
Même avec ceux qui t'aiment bien  
On lit dans ton regard  
Que tu attends quelqu'un  
En sachant qu'il ne viendra pas  
Mais tu te fais du mal  
Et ça ne sert à rien  
Petite fille écoute-moi_

Elle parcourut le palais aux côtés du sannin et tout deux arrivèrent à la salle de siège d'Orochimaru. A l'apparition de Sakura, Sasuké se leva d'un bond et accourut auprès de Sakura.

Elle lui cola une gifle magistrale.

- Sa c'est pour ne pas avoir insisté.

Elle l'embrassa doucement.

- Et sa c'est parce que je t'aime.

_  
Un garçon t'a fait pleurer  
Ainsi va la vie  
Un garçon t'a fait pleurer  
Mais qu'importe  
Chasse-le de ta mémoire  
Sur terre il n'y a pas que lui  
Un garçon t'a fait pleurer  
Il faut que tu l'oublies_

Deux gardes emmenèrent sur l'ordre du sannin Tayuya jusqu'à lui.

- Pourquoi ?

La voix du sannin gronda et la jeune femme se mit à pleurer.

- Je ne sais pas …

- Moi je sais … l'amour. Tu aime mon élève seulement…tu ne supporte pas que lui aime Sakura. La jalousie est une terrible folie.

Tayuya pleura de plus belle et se traîna jusqu'à son maître.

- Ta punition sera la suivante : tu sera jetée aux cachots pour tentatives d'assassinats et persécution sur la personne de Sakura Haruno

_  
Pour ne plus y penser  
Ce n'est pas compliqué  
Il suffit de vouloir guérir  
A l'âge que tu as  
Il n'est pas encore temps  
De vivre avec les souvenirs  
Je te comprends très bien  
Quel est celui de nous  
Que l'amour n'a pas fait souffrir  
Mais je suis ton ami  
Et je veux maintenant  
Que tu retrouves ton sourire_

Un sourire dément au fond des cachots, une promesse de vengeance au milieu des ténèbres.

- je ne suis pas encore morte… il suffit juste que je sorte d'ici et tu souffriras bien plus de la réalité que d'un simple jutsu…

_Un garçon t'a fait pleurer Ainsi va la vie  
Un garçon t'a fait pleurer Il ne faut pas que tu l'oublies_


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonjour merci a tous pour vos commentaires sa me fait vraiment plaisir Bon ce chapitre je le trouve un peu étrange mais il était nécessaire pour la suite (même si sa se barre un peu en n'importnawak )_

_Sinon qu'en pensez vous ? si sa ne le fait pas trop ben dites le je corrigerais _

_Bonne lecture_

Comme chaque semaines Sakura passa deux heures devant la stèle des morts au combat. Doucement ses doigts effleuraient les noms gravés dans le marbre grisâtre.

Quelques larmes coulèrent mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Ils étaient morts elle ne pouvait pas les ressusciter…

Elle finit par se lever et sortie du village. Elle laissa le vent jouer avec ses cheveux lâchés et respira avec délectation l'air frais ambiant.

Une main chaude se posa sur sa bouche et on l'attira dans les fourrés ne lui permettant pas de crier.

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise lorsqu'elle reconnu son ravisseur.

- Neji !!

Le Hyuga lui fit signe de se taire et activa son byakugan.

- Mais que fais tu là ? Je te croyais mort !

- J'ai faillit… J'ai réussi a me faire passer pour mort et me suis échappé à la première occasion venue.

- Si Orochimaru ou ses hommes te trouve là tu va déguster.

- Oui c'est vrai… mais j'ai appris que tu étais toujours en vie, il fallait que je prenne contact avec toi.

- Parfois j'aurais préféré mourir avec vous crois moi.

Neji entraîna Sakura un peu plus loin dans un lieu bien cachés où ils pourraient discuter en paix.

Il la fit s'installer et prit place en face d'elle.

- Alors ? comment cela se fait il que tu sois toujours en vie ?

- On m'a imposé un marché.

- Quel genre de marché ?

- Ma vie contre un fils… un fils de Sasuké.

- Pardon ?!!

Neji venait de se lever et commençait à sortir, Sakura le retint un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je sais, au départ je lui en ai fait baver puis au fur et à mesure il a changé, il est devenu gentil et à finit par me déclarer sa flamme. Nous sommes mariés c'était une obligation pour repousser l'échéance.

- Donc si tu n'as pas d'enfant de Sasuké il t'exécuterons ?

- Oui.

- Est-ce que …tu l'aimes ?

- A présent j'ai quelques doutes, il y a eu quelques événements ses temps-ci qui m'ont ouvert les yeux. Tayuya à utilisé un jutsu pour me faire croire que Sasuké me trompait seulement…

- Tu ne sais pas vraiment si c'était réellement un jutsu ?

- En effet…

Une larme coula doucement sur la joue de Sakura. Neji la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement. Sakura se blottie contre lui et ferma les yeux.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux elle s'aperçut que la nuit commençait à tomber.

- Tu t'es endormie…

- Oh non ! Je vais me faire tuer !!

- Calme toi… reste là pour cette nuit tu diras que tu t'es perdue ce n'est pas grave. Si tu veux je me rendrais pour que tu n'ai pas de problèmes, quitte à mourir je préfère te savoir en sécurité.

- Non ! surtout pas… je ne veux pas que tu meures. Tu ne le mérites pas.

Neji s'approcha de la fleur de cerisier et doucement presque timidement déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Neji ?

- S'il te plait Sakura… juste un baiser, juste cela…

Il la ré embrassa, et esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il senti la jeune femme répondre à son baiser.

- Merci…

Une nuit commençait, une nuit où tout pouvait changer radicalement. Une nuit commençait loin d'un village en état d'alerte, où certains recherchaient Sakura et d'autre Tayuya.

L'une ancienne d'Oto venait de convaincre Sasuké de l'accepter et une autre qui cherchait le réconfort aux travers des bras d'un de ses amis condamnés.

Ils s'aiment, se trahissent et au final s'aiment quand même.

Il veut un enfant d'une femme mais se laisse aller dans les bras d'une autre.

Le destin réserve bien des surprises espère qu'elles ne seront pas trop mauvaises, pour lui comme pour elle…

_(pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris cette fois Sasuké trompe bien Sakura, alors que Sakura elle ne fait que dormir dans les bras de Neji il n'y a rien de plus entre le Hyuga et notre kunoichi)_


	15. Chapter 15

_Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires il est vrai que je ne et pas souvent de chapitre de cette fic simplement parce que j'ai beaucoup de travail et les idées rechignent a venir _

_Encore merci pour vos commentaires et bonne lecture _

Sakura franchit discrètement les portes du village et se faufila en évitant les gardes, jusque dans sa chambre.

Elle retint un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle vit Tayuya dans les bras de son mari. Elle s'enfuit en courant, laissant sur son passage quelques larmes de déception.

Ne regardant pas où ses pas la menaient, elle finit par heurter quelqu'un. Elle se releva précipitamment et tenta de repartir, mais un bras la retint.

- Que t'arrives t il Sakura pour que tu t'enfui ainsi…

Sakura leva ses yeux humides vers la personne qu'elle venait de bousculer. Le sannin aux serpents se tenait devant elle apparemment inquiet pour la jeune femme.

- Il…c'est un traître…

Orochimaru la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle se remettait a pleurer.

- Qui est un traître Sakura, qui est un traître ?

- Sasuké…

Sa voix se noua dans sa gorge alors qu' Orochimaru se crispait. Il appela Sakon et donc Ukon. Ils leur confia la jeune femme et grommela qu'il avait des comptes a régler avec un élève aussi stupide qu'une souris défiant un python… (C'est Orochimaru hein on va pas lui en vouloir ).

Orochimaru parti dans les couloirs, et les deux frères emmenèrent Sakura.

Ils s'installèrent tout les trois dans la chambre des siamois et commencèrent a discuter.

- Sakura, est-ce que tu regrettes l'ancien Konoha ?

- Tu es Sakon c'est sa ? L'ancien Konoha…je dois dire que parfois oui je regrette seulement,je dois vivre dans le présent, on ne peut vivre qu'avec des souvenirs, mes amis sont morts, je ne peux les ressusciter…

- Je me demande comment tu fais pour aimer Sasuké… « Ukon fixait Sakura un sourire aux lèvres »

- Et toi tu es Ukon J'aime Sasuké mais je ne saurais dire pourquoi c'est ainsi…

- Moi ce que je sais c'est qu'il faut te remonter le moral, tu as l'air toute triste…

- Entièrement d'accord avec Sakon …

Sakon et Ukon se saisirent d'un oreiller et en lancèrent un a Sakura avant de débuter une bataille en règle, ponctuée d'éclat de rires, de chatouilles et de chutes les uns sur les autres.

De son côté Orochimaru filait en direction des appartements de son élève.

Il entra brusquement dans la pièce faisant voler la porte et accessoirement réveillant en sursaut les deux amants d'une nuit.

- SASUKE !!!

Orochimaru saisit Sasuké par la gorge et le souleva de terre alors que des gardes emmenaient Tayuya.

- Elle sera exécutée cette après midi, et toi je me tâte quand à te faire subir le même sort…

- Si je meurs Sakura sera condamnée…

- Pas si je m'y oppose et puis elle pourra toujours se trouver un nouveau mari…

Sasuké ne répondit rien mais n'en pensais pas moins.

Orochimaru finit par le lâcher.

- Habille toi, tu as des explications à fournir et une femme a récupérer.

- Où est elle ?

- Avec Sakon et Ukon, ils s'occupent bien d'elle.

Les yeux de Sasuké se noircirent, un sentiment de pure jalousie l'envahit. Alors qu'il allait sortir de la pièce Orochimaru se retourna vers son élève et posa ses doigts sur le torse pâle du jeune Uchiwa. Une brûlure atroce fit hurler le jeune homme qui tomba à genoux, lorsque le sannin enleva ses doigts, il restait sur la peau de Sasuké la trace rouge de la main d'Orochimaru.

- Ceci est ta punition pour avoir trompé ma protégée…

Orochimaru sortit de la chambre, laissant à Sasuké de quoi réfléchir à l'avenir.


End file.
